


Unusual Energy

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Christmas Tree, First Kiss, Fluff, Forsyth is gobsmacked, M/M, Post-Game(s), Python being unusually chipper, Winter Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He would have never expected Python to be this enthusiastic about anything, let alone something like a Solstice Tree.





	Unusual Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Python was, to put it bluntly, a lazy bum. Even when they were kids and he wasn't _as_ lazy, he was laid back and mellow to a fault, even when he'd get excited about things. His idea of starting the day right was by sleeping till the sun hung high in the sky, and his idea of fun was a long nap.

So of course, Forsyth wondered if he'd stepped into a parallel universe when Python woke him at sunrise that morning, fully dressed and with his satchel already packed. He'd _seemed_ happy about looking for a Solstice tree the other day, but Forsyth had expected to spend half the morning dragging him out of bed and pouring coffee down his throat.

"If we don't get to the forest soon, all the good ones'll be taken," Python had said in his usual relaxed drawl, but there was no mistaking the _spark_ in his eyes. Now, two hours later, they'd walked through miles of snow without Python yawning even once, and he was making a beeline for the row of trees just ahead.

"It's as if he's been possessed by some spirit," Forsyth muttered. Still, despite how unreal it all seemed, he wasn't about to complain. It was nice to know that his old friend _was_ capable of showing some gumption when he needed to.

Plus, the sight of him running through the snow like that was downright _charming._

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Python called. "Come on over, I could use your input." Forsyth shook himself out of a near-trance and rushed over to a large pine his friend was inspecting.

"It's rather thin, but perhaps if we fortified the branches with decorations," he said. "The King and Queen are always generous about providing their own, and I saw Lady Clair carrying a box of supplies yesterday."

"Nah, we can't just slap a whole bunch of stuff on there to hide the holes," Python said. "Besides, if the branches are weak it'll all just collapse. People want to see a decent amount of tree in their Solstice tree, you see."

"Ah..." Forsyth glanced over to the tree beside it. "Well, how about this one? It's much thicker, and the needles look quite plentiful!" Python shook his head.

"Too many, and a lot of them look loose. Kinda kills the joy when your tree's shedding worse than a cat in summer. Plus, the bark's got a lot of cracks." He knelt down and lifted a branch, pointing to a trunk that seemed sturdy enough to Forsyth. "Could be dealing with bugs, and that's even worse."

"Unbelieveable." Forsyth shook his head. "Python, how...how did you ever come to know this much about trees? Or be this passionate about perfection in...well, _anything?_ " Python smiled.

"Not all trees," he said, "just Solstice trees. And not even all Solstice trees, either. This one's gotta be perfect, and not just because it's going to stand in the ballroom for this year's gala event, either."

"Then what, pray tell, makes this tree so special?" Forsyth asked. Python's smile became a grin, and suddenly he was cupping Forsyth's chin in his hand, that spark in his eyes brighter than Forsyth ever remembered seeing it.

"Because it's the first one we'll spend together since joining the Deliverance." And before Forsyth could respond, warm lips pressed against his own, and his heart skipped a beat. The kiss was short, a little clumsy and awkward, but it was their first and therefore it was perfect to him. When they pulled back, Python was still grinning, and Forsyth knew he'd just witnessed...no, been a part of a true Solstice miracle.

"Then by all means, we _will_ find the perfect tree," he promised. "Even if it takes us hours!"

"That's the spirit." Python's hand slid into his and they walked slowly through the rows of evergreens, examining each one. Python's drawl was soothing, his hand felt warm even through their gloves, and the soft heat of that kiss lingered even in the winter's chill.

Deep down, Forsyth _hoped_ this mission would take hours.


End file.
